The present invention pertains generally to chairs. More particularly, the new and useful invention claimed in this document pertains to an apparatus and method for providing a portable variably positionable seating device that permits a person to fold and deploy a rotatable adjustable chair to provide substantially unrestricted three dimensional configurations. While the chair of the present invention is useful in a wide variety of environments and conditions including offices, homes, and similar locations, the present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful outdoors in connection with viewing nature, birds, animal life, sports and similar spectator events, and hunting.
Perhaps the most prevalent item of furniture is the chair. In occidental countries, the chair is ubiquitous, appearing inside homes in virtually every room; outside homes in, for example, backyards and patios; in work environments such as offices; and at athletic and sport events. A form of chair is included in every automobile and truck. The earliest known chair, a three-legged stool started in Egypt some 5,000 years ago, underwent evolution to arm chairs, even thrones; to massive stationary pieces of furniture; and to portable chairs, all with countless styles, functions, compositions, and structures.
Today, most chairs and related apparatus and systems for providing a seating device are monolithic and not readily portable four legged structures of wood and stuffed cloth. Few are designed for multiple uses to include, without limitation, use within interiors of buildings, as well as outdoors in environments that may include all terrestrial locations including backyards, patios, woods, mountains, sea shores and similar diverse conditions and locations. Few adjustable seating devices are provided for multiple uses. As used in this document, the term xe2x80x9cadjustablexe2x80x9d means and includes at least the capacity of components of a chair to rotate, both clockwise and counterclockwise; to be positioned in a variety of varying heights and elevations; to slidably move in various directions to enhance the capacity to fold the components for transportation; to expand into a useable configuration quickly and easily; and to adjust to varying terrain; and to repeat the adjustable steps repeatedly.
In prior approaches, various means for providing a portable chair have been used or suggested, but are subject to many limitations. The limitations of such prior approaches include, for example, chairs that are not adjustable. Thus, many prior approaches do not allow the seat or seat-and-back member to rotate both clockwise and counterclockwise, or be positioned in a variety of varying heights and elevations, or to slidably move in various directions to enhance the capacity to fold components for transportation, or to expand into useable configurations quickly and easily, or to adjust to varying terrain in outdoor environments.
Additional limitations of the prior inventions include excessive weight, nonportability, and the inability to use the device in various and varying environments. Another limitation of the prior approaches includes inordinate complexity due to the use of complex bearing and spring components for rotation of components of the chair. In addition, many prior approaches clearly are not useable outside a building. Many do not fold, or collapse, for ready porting.
Therefore, a previously unaddressed need exists in the industry for a new and useful apparatus and method for providing a portable variably positionable seating device that permits a person to fold and deploy a rotatable adjustable chair to provide substantially unrestricted three dimensional configurations. Particularly, there is a significant need for a chair that rotates both clockwise and counterclockwise; that may be positioned and repositioned in a variety of varying heights and elevations; the provides support for a user""s head, shoulders, and limbs; that may be moved in various directions to enhance the capacity to fold the operable components for transportation; that may expand into a useable configuration quickly and easily, while adjusting to varying terrain; be comparatively light in weight; and be portable and comfortable. There also is a need for such a chair and seating system that is useful outdoors for viewing nature, birds, animal life, sports and similar spectator events, hunting, and similar uses.
Given the conventional solutions for attempting to solve problems associated with providing an adjustable chair, such as a portable variably positionable seating system, it would be desirable, and of considerable advantage to provide in an adjustable chair of the present invention a chair that rotates both clockwise and counterclockwise; that may be positioned and repositioned in a variety of varying heights and elevations; that may be moved in various directions to enhance the capacity to fold components for transportation; that may expand into useable configurations quickly and easily, while adjusting to varying terrain; be comparatively light in weight; and be portable and comfortable. There also is a need for such a chair and seating system that is useful outdoors for viewing nature, birds, animal life, sports and similar spectator events, hunting, and similar uses.
The present invention provides numerous advantages. At least one of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides an adjustable chair that includes at least the capacity of a support member, or panels comprising at least a seat and back support, to rotate around the longitudinal axis through substantially the center of the adjustable chair (xe2x80x9cPrincipal Longitudinal Axisxe2x80x9d).
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of a multiply positionable coupler, a unique element and component of the present invention, that permits rotation clockwise and counterclockwise around the Principal Longitudinal Axis.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the chair""s capacity to slidably move in at least two directions along, and substantially coincident with, the Principal Longitudinal Axis.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the chair""s capacity to be folded, or collapsed, and unfolded, and to do so in both instances quickly and readily.
Another advantage of the present invention is the adjustability of the chair""s legs to a wide variety of terrain.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the comparative light weight, portability and comfort of the adjustable chair that is a portable variably positionable sitting system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is an adjustable chair, and a method for manufacturing the adjustable chair, which respectively are easy to use and to practice, and which are cost effective for their intended purposes.
These and other advantages are achieved in the present invention by providing an adjustable chair that includes a plurality of tines. The tines are formed into a ribbed cage. At least two of the tines may include a boom mounted on one end of the two tines, a boom that may be swivelled. A support member, or one or more removable panels, are provided for supporting a person""s seat, back, head and selected portions of limbs. The one or more removable panels are engageable with and removable from, the plurality of tines. In addition, a support assembly and a carriage device are included. The support assembly is pivotally connected to the plurality of tines. The support assembly includes a first tube and a plurality of arms pivotally connected to both the support assembly and to the plurality of tines. In addition, the support assembly includes an upper collar mountable by slidably engaging the upper collar on the first tube. The upper collar also is rotatably engageable with the first tube. A first retaining ring is connected to one end of the first tube for preventing disengagement of the support assembly from the first tube, and a second retaining ring engageable with the first tube. The support assembly also includes a plurality of arms that are pivotally connected both to the support assembly and to the plurality of tines. In addition, the support assembly includes a lower collar that is slidably engageable with the first tube for positioning the tines. A guide extension also is formed in the lower collar that is slidably engageable with the first tube for distributing rotational, compressive and translational forces along the first tube to facilitate self-alignment during movement of the lower collar. The support assembly also includes means for movably connecting the plurality of legs to the support assembly.
As indicated, the present invention also includes a carriage device. The carriage device is slidably and rotationally positionable on the first tube of the support assembly. The portable chair also includes a plurality of legs pivotally attached to the carriage device, as well as a plurality of struts pivotally connected to the carriage device and to the plurality of adjustable legs. The carriage device also includes a second tube slidably engageable with the first tube. A fixed collar is included. The fixed collar is attached to one end of the second tube for movably connecting the plurality of legs and for restraining movement of the support assembly. The carriage device also includes means for positioning and repositioning the plurality of legs.
It will become apparent to one skilled in the art that the claimed subject matter as a whole, including the structure of the apparatus, and the cooperation of the elements of the apparatus, combine to result in a number of unexpected advantages and utilities. The advantages and objects of the present invention, and features of such an adjustable chair, such as a portable variably positionable seating system, will become apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the accompanying following description, drawing figures, and appended claims.
The foregoing has outlined broadly the more important features of the invention to better understand the detailed description which follows, and to better understand the contribution of the present invention to the art. Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in application to the details of construction, and to the arrangements of the components, provided in the following description or drawing figures. The invention is capable of other embodiments, and of being practiced and carried out in various ways and in various environments. Also, the phraseology and terminology employed in this disclosure are for purpose of description, and should not be regarded as limiting.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the conception on which this disclosure is based readily may be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the purposes of the present invention. The claims, therefore, include such equivalent constructions to the extent the equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Further, the abstract associated with this disclosure is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by the claims, nor intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
The novel features of this invention, and the invention itself, both as to structure and operation, are best understood from the accompanying drawing, considered in connection with the accompanying description of the drawing, in which similar reference characters refer to similar parts, and in which: